The present invention relates to improvements in refrigerators of the type having separate cold storage and freezing storage spaces. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved control apparatus for accommodating selective operation of the refrigerator only for cold storage, with the effective cold storage space enlarged by the normal freezing storage space.
In conventional refrigerators, the freezing storage space is separated from the cold storage space. However the two storage spaces are mechanically operably interconnected in that they are operated by a single cooling device. In such refrigerators, when one wishes to use the cold storage space only, both spaces are effectively operated upon by the cooling air so that the freezing storage space is operated at freezing temperatures along with the operation of the cold storage space above freezing temperatures. By freezing temperatures, this disclosure intends to mean the freezing temperature of water. Thus, even when there is no food to be placed in the freezing storage space or in the event the freezing storage space is not needed during certain seasons, such as in the winter, the freezing storage space is still operated in conjuction with the use of the cold storage space, entailing a wasteful use of electricity.
The present invention contemplates overcoming the above-described difficulties with conventional refrigerators by providing an arrangement for selectively operating the freezing storage space in such a refrigerator as an extension or enlargement of the cold storage space by appropriate control of the cooling air flow to the two spaces. In especially preferred embodiments, a central cooling air duct of the refrigerator, which normally communicates with both the cold storage space and the freezing storage space, is provided with a movable control valve which can be selectively moved so as to control the amount of cooling air flow into the freezing storage space. In particularly preferred embodiments, the control valve member is pivotably mounted and is attached at one end or side to pivot along with a working lever. The working lever is interconnected to a manually operable switching lever so that it can be selectively pivotably moved to effectively rotate and pivot the control valve between an air duct open position for a normal refrigerator operation and a cold storage only refrigerator operation with the control valve limiting the flow of cooling air to the freezing storage space so that it then operates as an extension or enlargement of the cold storage space.
According to especially preferred embodiments, the control valve is constructed as a flat valve member having a pivot axis along one side thereof, which pivot axis is defined by a projecting key engageable into an opening at the cooling duct wall and a bearing opening which is engageable in turn with a shaft key which is rotated by the manually operated lever mechanism. The shaft key in turn is rotatably connected with a working lever, which working lever has its opposite end rotatably or pivotably connected to an I-type connecting pin. The other end of the connecting pin is pivotably connected at one arm of the manually operable control lever, the other arm being engageable by the person operating the same such that pivotable movement of the control lever selectively lifts or lowers the connecting pin, which in turn pivotably moves the working lever to rotate the shaft key for pivoting the control flap valve. In especially preferred embodiments, a biasing spring is provided for assisting in the pivot movement of the lever mechanism for operating the control flap valve. The biasing spring and the pivot mount for the control lever are disposed in a lateral housing attached at one side of the central air duct and include an abutment for the biasing spring.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.